The Return of One and the Rescue of Two
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Someone from Carter's past comes back after M.I.A for four years. Could this ghost from the past be the key to saving her, Sophia and Costa Luna? or will it end up ruining everything? CarterXRosie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Purely fanfiction. Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Carter watched as her father and the other PPP agents gather around with Rosie. The plan was working so perfectly. Till her father and the PPP didn't show up. She is glad Rosie didn't stop them but she was screwed and she knew it. She remembered what she was doing this and sighed. She was doing this for Rosie, she was doing this for the one she loved. She wasn't gonna let Rosie go home and get killed.

"What is going on?" Rosie asked as she watched the helicopter fly away. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Carter's plan went South." Joe said gritting his teeth.

Carter kept the mask on as she was led to the prison cells. She didn't dare take it off in fear of what would happen if Kane and his men found out she was not Rosie. They shoved her into a cell and she tripped since she was wearing heels and not use to wearing them. She expected to hit ground but instead two arms wrapped around her steadying her.

"I can see you would like to hid the fear on your face behind a mask, but nothing to fear Princess, your country is mine." Kane said as he and his men walked out.

"Are you ok dear?"

"Yeah, I am." Carter said taking off her mask knowing she was safe for there was no one in the prison cells except her and the women she presumed was Rosie's mother.

"If you are here, where is Rosalinda?" Sophia asked.

"Safe." Carter said holding her hand out. "Carter Mason." She smiled as Sophia returned the smile and shook her hand.

"Major Mason daughter." Sophia said as Carter nodded. "Sophia Fioré, it is a pleasure meeting you."

Carter felt safe with Sophia. Like when she was with Rosie, who didn't even know how she felt. Carter could see where she got her looks from.

"How is my daughter?" Sophia asked as they sat on the cot. Carter sighed, she didn't know how Rosie was doing right now, probably freaking out or something.

"When I last saw her she was standing on the ground watching the helicopter take off." Carter said as Sophia patted her shoulder.

"She is safe and you did a wonderful job at making sure of it." Sophia said as Carter smiled. She was right. Rosie was safe from the General's clutches and Costa Luna will never be his.

******************************************************************************

Rosie sighed for the hundredth time that morning as they tried figuring out a way to get Carter back. Sure they can file kidnapping with the international authorities but that would mean Rosie having to step up giving Kane a perfect opportunity. She was sitting in one of the chairs. Her eyes puffy and her mascara ran down her cheeks. Her hair was down and messy and the homecoming crown.

_'If Chelsea would have let me go I would have been able to stop Kane from taking Carter.'_ Rosie thought as more tears ran down her face. She loved Carter and she only hoped she got a chance to tell her. She hoped whatever the PPP was planning would work.

But the director's idea of help was far from what Joe had in mind or what Rosie would call ethical.

* * *

**What help is the director gonna bring in? Review for the next chapter, it might amaze you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Purely fanfiction. Enjoy. I only own Peyton.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Joe watched Rosie from his chair and watched the tears run down her face. He knew how his daughter felt about her and he knew how Rosie felt. It's in both girls' eyes and could be spotted by any parent with enough sense. But he was late, he was given a time and place but he still got there late. He got up and sat next to Rosie giving her a hug. She buried her face into his chest and cried harder.

"She feels the same way Rosie." Joe whispered as Rosie looked up with confusion in her eyes. "Any good parent can see when their child is falling in love." Joe said as Rosie smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." Rosie sniffled as Joe shook his head.

"You didn't do anything Rosie." Joe truly felt that way. If anything she helped him by bringing back Carter's smile. She smiled before but since Rosie, she's been smiling a lot more. After the loss of his wife Carter stopped smiling as frequently.

Chloe, The Director's assistant walked in and cleared her throat. "The director would like to see you." Joe and Rosie stood and wiped her tears away as they followed Chloe.

****************************************************************

Carter sat in the cell with Sophia deep in thought. She was thinking about her father, Rosie, what might happen next and her mother. She wondered how her father was taking this, if she could ever tell Rosie how she feels, she wondered if Kane would kill her for not being Rosie and tricking her. Then her mother, she passed away from cancer years ago. Would she even get a chance to see her family again? She sighed and felt Sophia's hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Carter." Sophia said as Carter nodded. She knew Sophia was right somehow but didn't know why she just knew it would be ok. They gasped when they heard the door open and Carter pulled the mask on. It was only one set of footsteps and Sophia sighed when it turned out to Mr. Elegante.

"Carter? What are you doing here?" Mr. Elegante asked as Carter pulled off the mask.

"Plan didn't work as well as I hoped." Carter said as Mr. Elegante nodded.

"How is Rosie?"

"Probably with my dad." Carter said knowing Rosie was safe.

"You know her?" Sophia asked as they nodded.

"She called saying Rosie was coming home to stop the wedding but she got Rosie to stay and I sent the dresses." Mr. Elegante said.

"Yeah and when he finds out I'm me and not Rosie?" Carter asked curious and scared.

"We'll think of something." Mr. Elegante said.

"You must go before they come." Sophia said as Mr. Elegante nodded and left.

******************************************************************************

"This is your idea of a plan?" Joe asked pointing to the black haired, brown eyed woman standing four feet away from him and Rosie. The Director nodded. "You're asking a Juvenile for help?" Joe asked as the woman scoffed.

"I'm twenty six Joe."

Rosie looked at the woman, she held a resemblance towards Carter. She was maybe a n inch shorter than Carter but still looked like a teenager.

"Does it look like I care Peyton?!" Joe yelled pointing to his face as the woman held her hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't even gonna come but I did once she mention Carter, and I gave up all the juvenile stuff years ago." Peyton said as Joe glared harder.

"You left without a word as well right after your sister died, why are you back?" Joe asked as Peyton sighed.

"She's my niece whether you like it or not." Peyton smirked as Joe growled.

"Mason, she gave up her personal life in the Philippines, to come help, let her." Rosie said as Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I'm from the Philippines?" Peyton asked amused.

"Before my father died he signed a peace treaty with them." Rosie said as Peyton nodded.

"I remember you know, you looked familiar, your father showed me a picture." Peyton smiled as Rosie nodded.

"My father showed me a picture of you to." Rosie said as Joe threw his hands up.

"Why are we asking _her_ for help?" He asked aggravated.

"Joe, she is the only one with thief skills good enough to infiltrate a palace and liberate your daughter and hopefully Queen Sophia and Mr. Elegante." The director said as Peyton gave him a knowing nod and look.

"I have to think about it." Joe said walking out of the room.

* * *

**Will Joe let Peyton help? Or will he let his anger get the best of him and refuse to let her help? Review for the next chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Purely fanfiction. Enjoy. I only own Peyton. and her kids.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Rosie decided to get to know Peyton a bit better while Joe was thinking. "So, why did you leave?" Rosie asked as Peyton sighed looking at the director and nodded.

"Bring them in."

Chloe walked out and came back in with two little kids. Rosie smiled. "Aw, they are so cute." Rosie said as the older of the two walked up to walked up to Peyton and Chloe handed Peyton the baby.

"Yeah, well after I left I found out I was pregnant, the dad had gone back home to the Philippines to take care of family and if I told Joe I would get the whole, how could you sleep with someone who leaves you." Peyton said rolling her eyes as the little baby girl opened her eyes and the little boy stood by his mother's legs.

"What are their names?" Rosie asked.

"The boy is Joseph Daniel Mason, and this little girl is Taylor Carter Mason." Peyton said.

"Mason?" Rosie asked.

"I took Joe's family name after her married my sister, our parents died around the time they met, I was seven and they were eighteen and their father's family is a dictator and he wanted them to be safe." Peyton said as Taylor cooed and Peyton smiled.

"She looks just like Carter." Rosie smirked as Peyton raised an eyebrow, "I saw baby pictures."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, both are named after their uncle and cousin."

One of the other assistants walked in. "Major Mason has agreed to let Peyton go on the mission with a warning of," She looked at the pad in her hands. "'You better bring my Pal back safe and sound or you can say goodbye to the family name.'" Peyton chuckled and the Director handed her a backpack full of things she would need.

"One thing Peyton." The director said as Peyton turned to leave. "Think things through, you might kill one of them if you don't." the director said as Peyton nodded thinking back to one of her missions.

"I will and Rosie, can you please watch them, they'll do anything you ask them two, and here's a schedule of when to feed her there is a diaper bag in my locker." Peyton said as Rosie nodded and she ran out to the helicopter.

Carter looked at the door to the cell as it opened and pulled her mask on.

"I see you still wish to wear that mask, well now you are going to come with me and announce to the public that you are giving me your throne." Kane smirked as Carter looked at Sophia who was also scared.

"You already won, why humiliate her?" Sophia asked.

"Because I want to make an example of you two." Kane said as they dragged Carter out of the cell and too the courtyard to make an announcement.

Joe walked in after cooling down. He saw Rosie kneeling by the bench and went over when she asked.

"Joey can you hand me the bag?"

"Uh, it's Joe, Rosie." He said as Rosie turned around and he noticed the baby in her arms.

"Oh, Major Mason, no, you are both Joe, but I thought I would call the younger one Joey." Rosie said placing a hand on Joey's head.

"Who's kids are these and why are they here?" Joe asked completely dumbfounded. But he took a closer look at the baby girl in Rosie's arms and it fit. "Peyton?" He asked and Rosie nodded.

"The boy is Joseph Daniel Mason or Joey, and this little girl is Taylor Carter Mason." Rosie introduced.

"Mason?"

"The father wanted the kids to be safe." Rosie said as Joe nodded and kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Hi, I'm Joe." He said holding his hand out. Joey hesitantly took it and they shook hands.

"Mommy tells me stories about your missions together sometimes." He said as Joe smiled and nodded. He had a very noticeable fob, Filipino accent.

"Yeah, your Aunt Karen would be proud of her." Joe said as Joey smiled hugging him.

Peyton got to Costa Luna and there was talk that princess Rosalinda was announcing her resignation from the throne. She sighed, if Kane was doing this then he had no idea Rosie is Carter yet. She decided to attend and see what would happen.

She changed into the Military uniform and put her hair up hiding it under the cap. She stood with the other guards.

"People of Costa Luna!" Kane boomed as everyone paid attention to him. "Princess Rosalinda would like to make an announcement." Kane said speaking into the microphone. Everyone silenced as Carter stepped up and Kane took off the mask and everyone gasped.

"I still have an announcement." Carter said, "Princess Rosalinda will be back and take rule one day." Carter said as the crowd cheered and the guards took Carter away and Peyton was one of them.

"I got it from here." Peyton said in a deep voice as the guards nodded and walked away. Peyton let go of Carter and snickered. "Suckers." She said in her normal voice.

"Aunt Peyton? What are you doing here?"

"PPP sent me, your father was so against it and I have told you about calling me aunt Peyton, where's Sophia?" Peyton asked as Carter pointed to the cell and grabbed the keys opening it. "Get in." Peyton said pushing Cater in.

"What are you gonna do?" Carter asked.

"Bust you out, then have him chase us to the US and arrest him there, like your original plan." Peyton smiled.

"Carter, who is this mi hija?" Sophia asked.

"Oh, Peyton Mason, her aunt, Rosie is doing fine I left her with Joe and the PPP." Peyton said as the doors to the prison hall opened. "Get in there." She said in a deep voice shoving Carter as Kane joined them.

"Who are you and where is the Princess?" Kane demanded.

"Safe, and I'm a friend of hers, I thought a dress coming from you guys would be a trick." Carter said as Kane glared.

"Bring her to be executed and the queen shall watch as her daughter's is killed." Kane smirked as Peyton pulled the two out of the cell.

"What now?" Carter asked irritated as Peyton shrugged.

* * *

**Will they get away safely? Review for the next chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Joe and Rosie were having a blast with the kids letting their worries about Carter and Sophia be pushed aside. They were teaching Taylor how to walk and Joey how to fight.

"Director we received news from Costa Luna that Kane is having Carter executed and is forcing Sophia to watch." Chloe said as Joe and Rosie gasped.

"Where's Peyton?" Joe asked as Joey tugged on his pant leg. "Yes Joey?"

"What does executed mean?" Joey asked messing up with the word executed a bit. Joe looked at Rosie and froze. How was he supposed to explain to a child what executed means?

"It is something very bad." Rosie said as Joe nodded.

"Yes, it is, now come on, let's finish playing before your sister's nap." Joe said as they got back to what they were doing.

"Mommy said she would have come back if she had a reason." Joey said as Joe raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

"Why didn't she?" Joe asked.

"She said after her sister passed away and went to heaven there wasn't any reason she should stay, cause she said you always treated her as a burnden." Joey said messing up at the end.

Joe couldn't believe it. How could Peyton think he thought of her as a burden? Sure she was irritating and pissed him off but she was a younger sister, she was supposed to be that way and other than Carter she was all he had left of his wife. "When did she tell you this?" Joe asked.

"When I asked her about you, she has this picture of you, Carter and Aunt Karen hidden under her pillows." Joey said as Joe nodded.

"What about your dad, why didn't she leave you with him?" Joe asked as Joey looked down and began to cry.

"He left, he was hit by a car and he joined Aunt Karen." Joey said as Joe and Rosie gasped hugging him.

"May dad is with them too." Rosie said as Joey sniffled.

"Really?" Joey asked as Rosie nodded.

****************************************************************************

Peyton hit the button on her phone sending the message for the helicopter to fly by the cliff side by the beach where they execute people. It was like the old times but instead of in the square it was a cliff and they shoot the person and they fall into the water and drift into the bottom of ocean. She led them up and whispered into Carter's ear. "A helicopter will fly by, it will startle them and when it does, make a break and jump in." Peyton said as Carter nodded and repeated it to Sophia who was hesitant but agreed.

Mr. Elegante was there with tears in his eyes.

"Do you have any last words?" Kane asked as Carter nodded.

"Sophia, I'm sorry I screwed up." Carter said as the helicopter flew down startling the people and just as Peyton had told them the two made a break for it and ran to the helicopter jumping in with the help of an agent who made sure they got in safely.

Peyton ran toward the helicopter tossing the cap off hitting Kane.

"Stop them!" Kane ordered as Peyton motioned for the helicopter to fly higher. Kane smirked as he pulled his sword from it's sheath and threw it straight for Peyton as three of his men fired.

Peyton jumped as the helicopter raised and the pain in her back cause her to jerk.

"Peyton!" Carter and Sophia cried as the helicopter got higher and Peyton grabbed onto the rail groaning in pain. Carter and the other agent pulled her up and gasped.

******************************************************************************

"We got word that Carter and Sophia are safe, but there is no word on Peyton." Chloe said as Joe looked down. He would never get a chance to apologize if something bad happened to her and what would happen to the kids?

******************************************************************************

Kane smirked. "Hurry to the chopper, we'll follow them to the princess." Kane said as he and his men walked off.

Mr. Elegante stared at the helicopter as it flew away. Hoping they were all ok.

* * *

**Review if you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. sorry for the long hiatus. the tagalog was off google sorry if it's wrong or bad.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Sophia instructed that Peyton be kept on her stomach as they checked the wound. Kane's sword planted itself into Peyton's back in her right rib cage.

"Peyton listen to me, this is going to hurt." Sophia said as Peyton nodded.

"I gave birth to two kids, I know pain." Peyton groaned.

"Two kids?" Carter asked shocked but never got an answer because Sophia pulled the sword from Peyton's back and Peyton cried out in pain.

Kane kept the helicopter on their radar as they followed them. He was determined to kill them all once they were together. None was gonna survive what he had planned.

Joe paced back and forth, they laid the kids down for a nap and Rosie watched him. Both with the same and other questions on their minds. Like, how was Peyton? How was Carter and Sophia? Will the kids still have their mother? And the list went on.

For Joe he wondered if he would ever get the chance to apologize and explain to Peyton. For Rosie she wondered if Carter would still feel the same way after all this is over and she confessed her feelings.

"We got word on Peyton!" Chloe announced as Joe and Rosie walked up the few steps to the platform and stood next to the director.

"She seems to have had a sword stabbed through her, but otherwise ok." The director said as the feed on the video cleared up. "Agent Fredrick, how is Peyton?"

"She's doing fine other than the fact she is whining about Sophia trying to kill her." He said.

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked. She could never imagine her mother doing something like that.

"Sophia pulled the sword from her back and is now treating it and Mason, your daughter looks about ready to slap answers out of your sister in-law." Fredrick said as they chuckled.

"To what question?" Joe asked.

"Sophia had warned Peyton that pulling the sword out was gonna hurt and Peyton made a comment about giving birth to two kids."

Joe and Rosie chuckled. They had fun with the two.

"Now Carter wants to know why she is being told just now." Fredrick said.

"How long till you get here?" the Director asked.

"Actually Kane is following us, Peyton said it was part of the plan, we are taking her to a hospital to get her wound stitched, Carter said to bring agents there to arrest Kane and his men." Fredrick said as they nodded. He gave them the name and address to the hospital and they promised to meet them there on time.

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill him." Peyton groaned as Sophia wiped the wound with a rag doused with rubbing alcohol.

"What kids are you talking about?" Carter asked as Fredrick hung up the video feed.

"Can we discuss this later?" Peyton asked as Sophia wiped the wound one last time and placed gauze over it and helped Peyton sit.

"Carter, hold the gauze while I get the bandages." Sophia said as Peyton's eyes went wide.

"My pleasure." Carter smiled applying pressure to the wound causing Peyton to make a pained squeaking noise. "Now kids?" Carter asked.

"A boy and a little girl, their father was killed in a planned car wreck and I named them aft you and your dad." Peyton said rushed as Carter smiled and Sophia wrapped the wound. "You are too much like your mother." Peyton whined as Carter grinned smugly.

When they arrived to the hospital they brought Peyton to surgery and Sophia sat with Carter and Agent Fredrick in the waiting room.

Joe and Rosie who were carrying the kids ran in and spotted Carter and Sophia immediately. "Mama!" Rosie cried rushing over and hugging her mother and Joe hugged Carter.

"I'm guessing these are Peyton's kids?" Sophia asked pulling away from her daughter and Joe did the same nodding.

"How did you find out?" Rosie asked.

"Carter applied to much pressure to Peyton's wound getting the answer out of her." Sophia said as Carter smirked.

"Can I hold her?" Sophia asked as Rosie handed Taylor to her mother.

"What are their names?" Carter asked as Rosie and Joe smiled.

"Joseph Daniel Mason and Taylor Carter Mason." Joe introduced pointing to the either child when he said their names.

"That's cute." Carter smiled. Turning to Rosie she said, "Can I talk to you?" Carter wanted to get it out, she knew if she didn't get it out know she never would and she might lose the girl she loves.

Rosie nodded. She had to tell Carter. She loved her and she will forever love her. No matter what people say or think they love each other and nothing would change that.

They stepped to the side out of ear shot of the others and both sighed. "I did a lot of thinking while I was in Costa Luna and I…" She took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this, right, so I'll just show you." Carter whispered bringing their lips together.

The shock went through Rosie and wore off quickly as Rosie responded to the kiss wrapping her arms around Carter's neck. The kiss was passion filled and interrupted by the doctor who cleared his throat. The two jumped apart blushing as Sophia and Joe smiled. Taylor giggled and everyone laughed.

"Well, Peyton is doing better, the sword didn't hit anywhere serious, she just needs to take it easy for awhile and she can leave soon, we stitched the wound and she can still walk." he said as they nodded.

"Can we see her?" Joe asked as the doctor led them to the room. He opened the door and they all walked in.

"Hey." Peyton smiled as Joey ran up to the bed and hopped on hugging his mother. "Hey buddy." Peyton chuckled as she felt a damp spot on her hospital gown. "What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"I thought you were gonna join, daddy, aunt Karen and Rosie's dad." Joey sniffled as Peyton looked up at the others who looked away.

"I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Peyton said hugging him. "Now please, Joey, mommy is in pain." Joe smiled and picked him up.

"You can get out of here soon, but Kane wasn't far behind you guys." Fredrick said as Peyton shrugged and looked at Joe.

"The agents are all ready to arrest him once he lands." Joe said.

Kane smiled as his helicopter landed. His men all hopped out and he followed triumphantly only to see his men with their hands up and surrounded b many other men.

The director smiled walking to the front. "General Kane, say hello to the international authorities." she smiled as the men arrested Kane and his soldiers. He stared at the hospital building. They will pay for this. He thought as he was cuffed.

After signing the release forms and everything they walked out and met the director out by the helicopters. Rosie and Carter were hand in hand as Joey walked beside them and Sophia followed holding Taylor.

"General Kane is in custody and being transported now, good job girls." She said as Peyton and Carter nodded. "Oh and your in-laws sent this for you." the director said handing Peyton who was being supported by Joe. Peyton took the letter and un-folded it.

"It's in a different language." Joe said as Peyton smirked reading it out loud.

"Mahal na Peyton, ikaw ay tinanggap sa aming anak na lalaki ng puso mabilis at sa aming pamilya, kahit Markahan ay said na, ikaw ay bukod pa rin ng pamilya, pagkatapos ng lahat ikaw ay ang ina ng aming mga inapo, hihilingin namin sa iyo na alagaan ang negosyo sa ang estado, Mark ay pinaghahanap ito, kami ay hindi kailanman nagsabi na ito ng sapat na pag-ibig ngunit hindi namin kayo at ang mga anak, pag-ibig, ina at ama." Peyton said.

"English would be nice." Carter scoffed as Rosie squeezed her hand.

"It says, 'Dear Peyton, you were accepted into our son's heart quickly and into our family, even though Mark is gone, you are still a part of the family, after all you are the mother of our grandchildren, we ask that you take care of the business in the states, Mark would have wanted it, we never said it enough but we love you and the children, love, mother and father.'" Peyton said translating it as they nodded.

"Much better." Joe said as they got into the other helicopter.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
